Fluttershy's Bedtime
by llxxRawr its Beansxxll
Summary: A cute story involving Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I almost gave myself diabetes writing it, so in the words of the Tree Witch from Adventure Time, "Be warned!" Also involves some minor cussing, so cover the little filly's eyes at times.


It was a clear, moon-lit night in the small town of Ponyville. The stars were out, and the dark features of the Everfree Forest were slightly illuminated by the large, white sphere above's white irradescent light. From the corners of Ponyville and all about Equestria, children were laughing and rotting their teeth with sugary treats, for tonight was special: It was Nightmare Night, a widely celebrated holiday around Equestria, and Fluttershy's least favorite night of the year. The timid yellow mare got so scared during this night that she experienced horrible nightmares and visions of ghosts and goblins brought forth by the notorious villain, Nightmare Moon. So, her friends sought out to help her with this problem.

Rainbow Dash had just finished prepping Fluttershy's bed for her to sleep in. The pink-haired Pegasus was in green footie pajamas and was standing in the doorway, watching her friend's progress.

"Rainbow Dash," she quietly spoke up. "I just can't thank you enough for doing this."

"No problem, Fluttershy," her friend responded. "I know how scared you get on this night. And it's a friend's job to help other friends out, you know?"

"Um...yes...I know Nightmare Moon is now good, but...what if we didn't really turn her good?"

"Huh?"

"What if there was really another Nightmare Moon in an alternate dimension that is apart from the real Nightmare Moon and is waiting for the perfect time to come to our dimension and get us?!"

"Fluttershy, I think you've been listening to Pinkie Pie too much. Now, get in bed."

She followed her braver friend's command and carefully lied on her comfortable mattress.

"Okay, so goodnight, Fluttershy. I've gotta go to a Nightmare Night party. I'm sort of the entertainment. I get to do my famous 'Rainbow in the Dark' routine. Wish you could be there."

Rainbow Dash started to trot out of her room when a soft voice stopped her.

"Um...Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...if it's not too much trouble...could you tuck me in?"

"...Tuck you in?"

She meekly nodded. Rainbow Dash, being the Element of Loyalty, couldn't say no to such an adorable face and wrapped the covers over her friend snuggly. The normally rough and daring Pegasus even fluffed her pillows on her and made sure she was comfortable before starting towards the door.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"What is it, Fluttershy?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but...could you get me a teddy bear from the closet?"

"Fluttershy, don't you think you're..."

"I know, but...it helps me sleep...Please?"

She sighed and opened the door to Fluttershy's closet, where hundreds upon hundreds of stuffed animals cascaded onto her like an avalanche, burying her.

Rainbow somehow managed to pop her head out of the many teddy bears and other fake animals and looked around at the damage.

"Did you plan for that to happen?!"

"No! I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash. I-I meant to clean out the closet this weekend, but...I forgot," she admitted shyly.

"Gah, how many of these are there?!" she said as she peeled a stuffed gorilla off of her shoulder.

"I lost count."

"Ugh, you know what? It's okay. Uh...which one of these do you want?"

She looked over the many stuffed animals and Rainbow Dash's impatient face in the middle of all of them.

"I'm...not sure."

"Come on, Fluttershy. Just pick already. I'm gonna be late."

"Well, um...If I choose one, then it'll hurt the others' feelings."

"Fluttershy, they're stuffed animals! They don't have emotions!"

"You don't know that."

"Well...what do you usually do when you have to pick a stuffed animal?" Rainbow tried to reason with her.

"Oh, actually, I'm starting to remember now."

"Thank Celestia."

"I slept with Tigger last night...and Benny the night before that...So now, it's...Raul's turn."

"Uh...which one is he?"

"Right behind you."

She picked up the same gorilla she flung off her shoulder and gave it to her friend, who embraced him and even kissed him a few times.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash used all the strength in her to push all the animals back into the closet and quickly latch the door before they fell out again.

"Well, see ya'."

She hovered to the doorway and cringed when she heard her friend's voice again.

"Rainbow-"

"What is it, Fluttershy?!" she yelled.

"Oh, um...Please forgive me. You don't want to if you don't have to, but I was wondering, um...Could you read me a bedtime story?"

"Fluttershy, you are way too old for a bedtime...!"

She stopped suddenly when she looked down at her friend, still with her little pajamas and hugging Raul close to her chest.

"Uh...sure. I guess I could read you a little story."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Just...don't mess the covers up. I'll go get a story."

She turned to the small bookshelf beside Fluttershy's bed and pulled out a large book of Mother Goose nursery rhymes.

"You into this stuff?"

She eagerly nodded her head yes and held Raul close so he could hear the story, too.

Rainbow Dash opened the old, dusty book and was confused when she found out most of the writing was in cursive that she had trouble reading.

"Uh..."

She hastily closed the book and tossed it aside.

"Okay, Fluttershy. Here's the story of Little Red Riding Hood."

Fluttershy's attention meter was on full as Rainbow Dash began the story.

"So, there once was this girl. They called her Little Red Riding Hood, which was kind of a weird name, I know, but she was walking through the Everfree Forest one day with this basket containing...prescription medications...for her grandmother, who had...diarrhea."

"Oh, my."

Rainbow Dash was trying to ad-lib the story a little so that she wouldn't bore herself to death.

"So, Little Red Riding Hood is skipping through the forest, all alone, when she sees this big, bad wolf dude, who was called...The Big Bad Wolf. So, the wolf says, 'Damn, girl, you lookin' fine with that little red hood! You wanna come over to my place and do a little bangaranga chi chow?!' But Red Riding Hood was smart, and knew how to resist guys like him, so she went, like, 'Ew! Get away, creep! You're just a no-good wolf who's never made anything of himself!'"

"Rainbow Dash...are you sure this is how the story goes?"

"You'll find out when you stop interrupting."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Please continue."

"I will. So, after Red Riding Hood told him off, the Big Bad Wolf realized that...she was right. He was literally living in a hole in the ground, a wolf's den, and his wife had just divorced him. She took the kids, the furniture, and left him with just a hole. So, the wolf was determined to finally make something of himself. After a few beers, he planned to perform the greatest murder the forest had ever known. Crime was low in the forest, so it wasn't gonna be that hard. So, the wolf was stumbling around, drunk, when he noticed this peaceful cottage. It was very quaint, very old-fashioned, kind of like this one."

Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind the sheets of her bed.

"Relax, Fluttershy. It's not this cottage. It's just a cottage like this one."

"Oh...okay."

"Just chill out. This isn't a scary story or anything. Just a fairy tale."

"Okay," she whispered.

"So, anyway, the wolf breaks into the cottage, still in a drunken stupor, and encounters this old lady. She was probably, like, 100 or something, and she demands to know who he is and why she's breaking into her house. But the wolf just doesn't listen. So, you wanna know what he does next?"

"W-w-what?"

"He gobbles her up in one bite, not even needing to chew!"

"Oh, my...Rainbow Dash, you said this wasn't a scary story!"

"It's not really that scary...Not to me, anyways. It's just how the tale goes...Just remember that none of this is real, Fluttershy. And try to go to sleep, okay? I kind of have to be at that party in 15 minutes."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash."

"It's okay. So, the wolf ate the old lady, but little did he know that this lady was the grandmother of the girl he just made sexual advances on. He sees her walking down the road, and he acts quickly. He puts on one of her spare dresses, puts in her false teeth, and waits in the bed for Red Riding Hood to arrive."

Fluttershy was taking this little tale as a full-on suspense movie and was shaking with anticipation.

"Red Riding Hood finally bursts in the door, expecting to embrace her granny in open arms, but instead finds the wolf, waiting in the bed for her, a creepy expression on his long, wolf face."

"I-is he a timberwolf?"

"No, he's just a regular wolf. But Red Riding Hood was too smart to fall for this old act, so she tried to fool the wolf into swinging her way around. She asked him, 'Oh, Granny, what big eyes you have!'. The wolf replied, 'The better to see through your soul'. While she was stalling him with these idiotic questions, she was slowly reaching for her dagger that she kept hidden in her pocket, in case of an emergency."

Sweat ran down Fluttershy's brow as she waited for the climax to the story.

"So, Red Riding Hood quickly grabbed the dagger and shanked the wolf in the side! The blade dug deep into his flesh and caused him to bleed all over the floor!"

The timid mare began to turn green from the graphic description Rainbow provided. Imagine how she'd handle Cupcakes...

"And the wolf, in agonizing pain, yelled 'Aaaaah! You bitch! Why the hell'd you do that?!' And Red Riding Hood was like, 'What did you do to my granny, you mangy bastard?!'"

Rainbow stood on her hind legs and acted out the whole scene to further emphasize the story.

"And the wolf said, 'I ate her! Happy, slut?! I ate your granny! She tasted like chicken!' Red Riding Hood was shocked and appalled at the news, but she was also very tough. The wolf kept trying to tear her emotions apart by describing the way her granny tasted, but finally, she had had enough of his bullcrap. So, she yelled in his face, 'Shut the fuck up before I stab you again!' But the wolf wouldn't relent, so she grabbed her dagger again and jabbed the wolf in the eye. But she wasn't done there. Next, she stabbed him in the throat, the stomach, the leg, all the while, yelling 'Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!'

Rainbow violently depicted this scene by holding a pretend knife and pretending to stab an invisible wolf. All the while, Fluttershy was cowering behind her covers in fear, holding Raul in her arms.

When Rainbow had stopped, she was gasping and panting for breath, her acting taking most of the fight out of her.

"Um...what happened next?" Fluttershy asked, slightly afraid of her friend now.

"Oh, yeah. Then, this lumberjack dude came in and saw the body of the seemingly innocent wolf, and Red Riding Hood just happened to be holding the knife. So, in a tragic ending, the lumberjack killed Red Riding Hood because he thought she was a murderer. Further investigation by the police revealed that she was, indeed, innocent, and the lumberjack is currently on death row for killing a child."

The shy mare was literally shaking from all the fear induced by Rainbow's story.

"You didn't like it, did you?"

"No, no, I-I liked it, it just wasn't very...bedtime friendly."

The rainbow-maned Pegasus looked down at her watch. 10 minutes until the party.

"Well, I've still got a while before I have to be there. Is there anything else I can do to help you fall asleep?"

"Well, um, actually, there is...one thing..."

"What?"

"It's, um...you don't have to..."

"Nonsense, Fluttershy. I'll do anything if it helps you get to sleep. Just tell me what it is."

"...Promise you won't get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"You wouldn't. It's...um..."

"Come on, Fluttershy. Spit it out."

"Um...would you...snuggle with me?"

"...What about Raul?"

"He's good for snuggling, too, but...he doesn't really compare to a real..."

"Alright. Scooch over."

A grin lit up Fluttershy's face, and she moved aside for her friend to get under the covers with her. She wasted no time wrapping her front legs around Rainbow Dash and hugging her tight.

"Wow, you're soft..." Rainbow admitted.

She tried her hardest to shake off the Sandpony, but the warmth of the bed, coupled by Fluttershy's rhythmic breaths hitting her neck, she soon found her eyelids growing like a thousand-pound weight. She couldn't find the strength to lift them up again, and eventually, she fell asleep next to her friend.


End file.
